memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Tholian Webs, Part 1
(IDW ongoing) | number = 46 | miniseries = The Tholian Webs | minino = 1 | writer = Mike Johnson | artist = Rachael Stott | colorist = Davide Mastrolonardo | creative consultant = Roberto Orci | editor = Sarah Gaydos | letterer = Neil Uyetake | published = June 2015 | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2262 | stardate = 2262.54 }} "Tholian Web, Part 1" was the 46th issue of IDW Publishing's 2011 [[star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics, written by Mike Johnson. This was the first part of The Tholian Webs story arc, illustrated by Rachael Stott. Summary ;Previously in ''Star Trek…'' : The is on a five-year mission of discovery into uncharted space. Following their encounter with the alien pirate Eurydice, the ship's stores of rare dilithium crystals have been filled and its warp drive repaired. Currently en route from deep in the Delta Quadrant, the ''Enterprise seeks to resume it exploration at the far edges of the Alpha Quadrant…'' After acquiring new dilithium from the Dark Market, the is able to resume course for space. As requests a status report however, the Enterprise safety protocols automatically drop the ship out of warp. After engineering confirms the cause is not the black market dilithium, demonstrates that certain parts of the bridge have become intangible. A phenomena scientifically known as interphase. At a staff meeting, and Spock explain interphasic space to the rest of the senior staff before a particularly irate storms out. In the halls, Kirk is attacked by before Spock applies the Vulcan nerve pinch. As two science officers carry the crewman to sickbay, Kirk makes a general announcement and confines everyone to quarters between shifts for safety purposes. After finishing his speech, briefly convluses before Spock calls Kirk to sickbay. Arriving, Kirk finds McCoy has rendered himself unconscious. Spock then plays a recording that McCoy left who explains the Enterprise crew has succumbed to interphase psychosis, early symptoms of which are sudden pain and blurred vision. After urging Kirk to watch for and quarantine any crewmembers displaying such symptoms, McCoy notes the lack of affected non-humans leaving Spock as the Enterprise s best hope. With mounting horror, Kirk remembers Sulu's episode on the bridge as the ship goes to red alert. As Kirk feared, Sulu has succumbed to the psychosis and taken over the bridge. Kirk attempts to use his security codes to retake the ship but finds he has been locked out but not by Sulu, by Scotty. Unfortunately, Scott has also succumbed and has decided to initiate a saucer separation sequence. Mathematically, the secondary hull has a better chance of escaping without having to compensate for the saucer. As Spock and Kirk debate which hull should be secured first, the computer detects multiple unknown spacecrafts approaching. The crafts establish energy webs around the two hulls as Kirk realizes what happened. The Enterprise has fallen into an interstellar mousetrap, the interphase is meant to disorient crew then the aliens move in for the kill. As Spock notes however, if Kirk's theory is correct, their captors are advanced enough to be unaffected by interphase and thus more powerful than the Federation. Log entries *;Captain's log, stardate 2262.54. : We're on our way home. Not all the way, our mission isn't over yet. But close enough to re-establish contact with Starfleet, and make repairs after the events of the past few weeks. References Characters :0718 • • • • • • • • • • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise Kelvin timeline NCC-1701 personnel]] ([[uSS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701) personnel|USS Enterprise Kelvin timeline NCC-1701 personnel]]) Eurydice Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • Locations :the galaxy's Alpha Quadrant Altair • Dark Market • Delta Quadrant Shipboard areas :bridge • briefing room • corridor • engineering • quarters • saucer section • secondary hull • sickbay Races and cultures :Andorian • Human • humanoid • Roylan • Tholian • Vulcan Materials and substances :alcohol • Altairian soup • atmosphere • Bourbon • crystal • dilithium • drink • food • lunch • molecule • soup States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Technology and weapons :communicator • computer • command chair • docking clamp • goggles • helm • hypospray • impulse drive • intercom • phaser • (Kelvin timeline) • phaser pistol • pistol • spacecraft • starship • Tholian web • type-2 phaser • warp drive Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • command division • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • conn • doctor • engineer • ensign • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (alternate 2250s) • first officer • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • medical practitioner • mister • navigator • officer • operations division • science officer • sciences division • tactical officer • weapons officer Other references :alien • alternate reality • anatomy • astrophysics • captain's log • [[captain's log, USS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701)|captain's log, USS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701)]] • clothing • communications • death • energy • [[uSS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701) personnel|USS Enterprise personnel]] • five-year mission • humanoid • interphase • interphase psychosis • lifeform • log entry • logic • matter • medicine • navigation • pain • piracy • planet • psychology • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • saucer separation • space • star • star system • stardate • Starfleet uniform • (Kelvin timeline) • stun • technology • time • title • uniform • universe • Vulcan nerve pinch • weapon • week • year Chronology ;earlier in the year 2262 (Kelvin timeline) : Enterprise is stranded. ( ) Appendices Background * Although Lieutenant Chekov appears on the standard edition cover wearing an operations division red shirt (with no rank insignia, indicating an ensign), he wears his command division gold shirt throughout the issue. In fact, despite appearing on both edition covers, he has only one line and appears in only a few panels. * 0718 has no dialogue, and only appears unconscious, stunned on the bridge. * This issue is the debut of the alternate Enterprise s saucer separation feature. Writer Mike Johnson stated in advance coverage that the plural version "The Tholian Webs" was important to a story point, but initial solicitations showed the title as "Tholian Web", in the singular. The final printed covers reflect the plural version of the title. Images Cover gallery file:IDW TOS 46.jpg|Regular Cover IDW TOS 46B.jpg|Photo Cover Variant Connections (IDW series) | before = #45: Eurydice, Part 3 }} | after = #47: The Tholian Webs, Part 2 }} External link * category:tOS comics